A variety of different types of input devices can be used to provide game control inputs to a computing device running a video game application. Such input devices can include dedicated video game controllers, as well as computer mice and keyboards, standalone joysticks or wheels, replica instruments, etc. A game control input from an input device will often indicate the status of various control mechanisms of the input device, such as whether buttons or triggers are depressed, whether any control sticks have been moved away from their neutral position, the state of any internal sensors, etc. Once received by the computing device, game control inputs can be used to control operation of the computing device, and/or provided to a running video game application, thereby controlling the game.